bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Dragonoid
|first = Invasion of the Vestals |attcolor = Pyrus |voiced by = Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese) Jason Deline (English) }} Neo Dragonoid (Japanese version: ) is a Bakugan and a downgraded evolution of Infinity Dragonoid, as well as the Guardian Bakugan of Dan Kuso in Bakugan: New Vestroia, until his evolution to Cross Dragonoid. Information Bakugan.com Famous for being one of the Six Fighting Bakugan who stopped the destruction of Vestroia and resurrected New Vestroia, Neo Dragonoid reunites with Dan to battle the Vexos that are enslaving Bakugan. He uses his gigantic wings as a shield against fire, water, and wind. ''Bakugan Dimensions'' Neo Dragonoid is famous for being one of the Six Fighting Bakugan who stopped the destruction of Vestroia and resurrected New Vestroia. He uses his gigantic wings as a shield against fire, water, and wind. Neo Dragonoid is the evolved form of Dragonoid.[[:File:Haos Neo Dragonoid.JPG|Neo Dragonoid's Bakugan Dimensions description]] New Vestroia Handbook Appearance In New Vestroia, Dragonoid looks like the Ultimate Dragonoid of Vestroia, with a green gem in his chest. Battle Style Dragonoid can activate many new abilities, using power from the Perfect Core. Where You've Seen Him Dragonoid has battled with Dan many times. In New Vestroia, Drago and Dan memorably battled Gus and Spectra, who wanted to capture Drago for Prince Hydron. With a little help from Shun, the Battle Brawlers triumphed over the Vexos once again. What You Should Know Drago had to leave a piece of himself behind to maintain the Perfect Core. Though this has left him a little less powerful than he once was, he is still a force to be reckoned with. Ultimate Handbook Neo Dragonoid's most amazing feature is his impossibly large wings. They act as a shield against fire, water, and wind. Drago had become part of Vestroia's Perfect Core before the Six Legendary Soldiers freed him. He had to leave some of his energy with the Perfect Core, so this form is less powerful in some ways that his previous evolved forms. This Bakugan also has one other amazing ability. It can combine with six Trap Bakugan to form the mighty Maxus Dragonoid. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Infinity Dragonoid became Neo Dragonoid due to the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia extracting him from the Perfect Core. (When The Six Ancient Warriors extracted him from the Perfect Core, he could still use the Perfect Core Ability Cards only if he tapped into the Perfect Core). He then travels to Earth and met Dan, Marucho, Runo, and Julie in a park once again. He then told them what had happened in New Vestroia and he tricked Julie, Runo, and Marucho into turning around so he and Dan could escape to New Vestroia without any of them. However, Marucho heard them and jumped into the vortex after them. He later battles Haos Verias and Ventus Fly Beetle in the first round and he defeated them with ease. In the second round he battled Haos Freezer and Ventus Atmos and he defeats them with ease also.Invasion of the Vestals He battled Percival and tied.Facing Ace He battled Mega Nemus, though the battle was not concluded due Mira telling Dan and Baron to stop during half way of the battle.Get Psyched He battled Premo Vulcan and lost.Taste of Defeat He battled Viper Helios and Premo Vulcan alongside Ingram and Hylash and won thanks to a Perfect Core Ability that Drago gained during the battle.Return of a Friend Dan threw Drago and hit the Alpha City switch that caused the dimension controller to explode.Freedom Run He battled Viper Helios and Metalfencer alongside Scorpion. He lost even though he used a Perfect Core Ability and was taken by Spectra due to a Forbidden Ability Card that Spectra used on Viper Helios. After the battle Spectra properly used the Forbidden Card on him but was not shown.Show Me the Power! He was summoned to battle Apollonir but the battle didn't start due to the episode finishing. He was Vexos Dragonoid.Dude, Where's My Bakugan? He battles Apollonir and uses Forbidden Abilities just like Viper Helios. Later in episode he is defeated by Apollonir and is turned back into Neo Dragonoid, and returns to Dan.Gone, Gone Bakugan He battles Hades and Elico alongside Mega Nemus and wins due to a new Perfect Core Ability that he used called "Dragon Contender". When he uses that ability it destroyed the Beta City controller.Beta City Blues He battled some Mechanical Bakugan Traps alongside Percival and won against all of them. He also destroied the Gamma City controller.Underground Take Down He saved Dan from falling when they reverted to ball form due to Prince Hydron's Dimension Controller. Later, Drago faced Cyborg Helios in the first and second round. He lost in the first round and in the second round he won. In the third round, he battled Maxus Helios and lost. In the last round, Dan and Drago had no choice but to use the Mechanical Bakugan as well. He then combined with them to form Maxus Dragonoid and the battle couldn't be decided yet.Ultimate Bakugan The battle against Maxus Helios continued on and still no winner was determined.Final Countdown Neither Drago nor Helios won and the result was not determined. Even though the battle was terminated, Helios still wanted to fight and that was yet another draw. He also goes to Earth with Dan and the others and he learned that he could open a dimensional gate by himself. He also learned that he was almost as powerful as the Perfect Core itself. That meant he could separate from the Perfect Core.Reunion He evolved into Cross Dragonoid due to Apollonir giving his Attribute Energy to him.Six Degrees of Destruction ; Ability Cards * Burning Dragon: Adds 200 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. * Burning Tornado: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. * Fire Tornado: Adds 100 Gs to Neo Dragonoid and subtracts 100 Gs from each opponent. (Standard Pyrus Ability) * Fire Shield: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Burst Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Tornado Barrier (Japanese version: Tornado Wall): Nullifies the opponent's ability, and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. * Strike Dragon (Sprite Dragon): Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) * Dragon Contender (Japanese version: Dragon Warrior): Returns the opponent's power level back to their base level and adds 600 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) * Maximum Dragon: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) ; Fusion Ability Cards * Pyrus Slayer: Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent and adds 300 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. (Pyrus) * Dragon Clash (Japanese version: Dragon Impact): Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) Vexos Dragonoid Main Article: Vexos Dragonoid Drago became Vexos Dragonoid when Spectra took him away from Dan. Spectra stated that the Chaos Ability X was used on him. Maxus Dragonoid The pieces of Maxus Dragonoid were created for Prince Hydron to defeat Dan. Spectra later told Mira and Gus to use them to defeat Dan and Ace. Drago defeated all six pieces and took them. In episode 25, Dan uses the pieces to defeat Spectra.Final Countdown Physical Game Neo Dragonoid was first released in BakuNeon, a special version in Maxus Dragonoid named Neo Dragonoid (7in1 Maxus), and a Special Attack version named Neo Dragonoid Vortex. It could have either had orange or yellow diamonds on its back. In the show, he and Percival spin. It was later released again in Baku-Legacy. A Pyrus version with 750 Gs was released with Dan's Glove. There is also a Pyrus version with 630 Gs was released in Dan's Combat Set Pack. Pyrus versions that come with a BakuClip have 540 Gs. There is also a Pyrus 640 Gs version in the Brawler Game Pack. The Pyrus version also comes in 550 Gs and 560 Gs. The Subterra and Darkus versions have 600 Gs. A Ventus one was released in Bakubox. A Translucent Darkus Neo Dragonoid was released with 510 Gs that can be found with an exclusive Translucent Darkus Neo Dragonoid figurine. The Aquos version has 410 Gs. In Japan, the Pyrus version in BBT-01, BBT-03, BO-01, and BST-01 comes with 400 Gs, 420 Gs or 440 Gs. The Translucent Pyrus version in BO-19 comes with 440 Gs, 460 Gs or 480 Gs. The Haos version in BOT-10a comes with 540 Gs. The Darkus version in BCV-11 comes with 440 Gs or 500 Gs. The Darkus version in BST-12 comes with 500 Gs, 520 Gs, or 540 Gs. The Aquos version in BBT-05 comes with 520 Gs. The Ventus version in BST-15 comes with 520 Gs or 540 Gs. Limited Editions * 1,000 steel Neo Dragonoid Bakugan were released at Comic-Con 2009. * A 1,000 G-Power Translucent Pyrus Neo Dragonoid was released at the Baku-Con for semi-finalists (final four brawlers) at the regional tournaments. * A one of a kind 2,007 G-Power Pyrus Neo Dragonoid made of pure steel was given to the #1 ranked Brawler at Baku-Con: Christopher Ruff. * 575 G steel Neo Dragonoid which can be bought with a Neo Dragonoid figure. * Bronze Special Attack Pyrus Neo Dragonoids at 650 Gs can be found only at Wal-Mart. Video Games ; Defenders of the Core Ability Cards * Dragon Fire: Shoots a massive fireball. * Dragon Rush: Triggers a powerful combo attack. * Dragon Shield: Generates a shield to deflect shots. * Fire Spirit: Makes all shots bigger for a short period of time. Trivia *Strangely, he and Rubanoid have the same victory pose on Bakugan Dimensions. * Neo Dragonoid was never referred to by name in the anime. He was only ever referred to as “Dragonoid”, possibly because he was technically Drago’s base form and not an evolution. *He is the only non-Gundalian Invaders Bakugan to be a BakuMorph. *This is Drago's first form to use Perfect Core abilities. *Neo Dragonoid is Drago's second longest evolution, falling behind Titanium Dragonoid. *Neo means "New" in Latin. References de: Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Legendary Soldiers Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan with Fusion Abilities